


Sexual Harrassment Training

by sirladyknight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angry Bones, Attempt at Humor, Female Leonard McCoy, Gen, Headcanon, Jim is a Little Shit, Sexual Harrassment Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirladyknight/pseuds/sirladyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As CMO of the starship Enterprise, it is Lenore McCoy’s duty to perform the annual Sexual Harassment Training with the next recruits. Since her assignment to the ship, no case of harassment has ever been reported. She would say it’s because of her capable linguistic skills. Kirk, on the other hand, would gladly tell you otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Harrassment Training

As CMO of the starship Enterprise, it is Lenore McCoy’s duty to perform the annual Sexual Harassment Training with the next recruits. Since her assignment to the ship, no case of harassment has ever been reported. She would say it’s because of her capable linguistic skills. Kirk, on the other hand, would gladly tell you otherwise. Or rather, he would say it was because she scared the living daylights out of the newbies with her angry manners and fantastically violent threats.

After her lecture, they tended to avoid making eye contact with her unless necessary and jumped out of her way when she passed by, at least until their second year aboard, usually.

“Alright, you hormonal ingrates, we’re going to be learning today how to behave like decent crewmates. This means keeping your sweaty hands to yourself, no touching unless it’s permitted, and even when it’s permitted only within your personal quarters. Since this is a ship, not a damn breeding exhibit, we administer a pregnancy prevention hypo to all shipmates, male and female and… other.” McCoy shot a tired glare at Ooklep, a sprightly alien crewmate whose gender she was unsure of and couldn’t confirm for lack of information concerning its race. She’d get to that later.

“But that’s another seminar. Back to the point, in the case of any unwanted sexual contact, casual or severe, the crewman responsible will receive a full dishonorable discharge and will also face a harsh, legal reprimand. No excuses, no exceptions.”

Here she stopped her pacing to scowl out at the seated, staring audience of fresh, slightly nervous faces scattered around her Medbay.

Focusing on the males, she started off slowly, “And if I ever, ever find out any of you lot are responsible for such despicable actions, I will shove my fist so far down your throat, you’ll be one of the few people in existence to perform a reverse filatio on yourself, do you understand me?”

Turning her sharp glare to the females present, she began with steely softness, “Ladies, same goes for you. If I find out that you took advantage of some fella, I’ll deliver such pain as you didn’t even know existed outside of childbirth and being set on fire, are we clear?”

She paused then sighed in exasperation as Ooklep blinked owlishly at her. She wearily continued, “Others… Keep it in your pants… Or shirt…. Or shoes, or whatever, okay?! Just don’t do it! I am doctor, not your damn nanny.”

Sweeping her gaze over the pale, wide eyed faces in front of her, she judged her mission complete. “Now, get the hell out of my Medbay.”

She was alone within a minute.                         

“Quite a show, Bones, I think you get more creative every year.”

Well, maybe not alone.

“Dammit Jim, what did I tell you about coming to the Training Lesson? Not that you don’t need a reminder now and again about self-control.”

“Oh, Bones, I wouldn’t miss this for the universe.”


End file.
